Research Goals for the Coming Year: 1. Define the morphology of skin allograft rejection in man. 2. Nature of the inflammatory cell infiltrate and other fine structural alterations in primary cutaneous malignant melanoma in man. 3. Microvascular alterations in rejecting tumors and allografts occurring in intact animals as studied with an in vivo microscope.